Adventure Time - Flare The Fire Mage
by BudderBooks101
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has finally brought inter-dimensional travel to Ooo. But, an accident that Flame Queen causes could change Ooo forever
1. The Accident

**Adventure Time - Flare The Fire Mage**

**Chapter One - The Accident**

**Prologue**

She didn't mean to cause any harm. But, she was just curious. She really didn't know what would happen. It was all dark. She couldn't see anything. But, what's done is what's done. She hoped no one got hurt. In the fire.

**Chapter One Part One (3rd Person) **

It all started with a bright mind and simple flame. Princess Bubblegum is the monarch of the Candy Kingdom. She is a genius inventor and never gives up. She was working on a machine that would prove of other universes than Ooo. She had three helpers. Finn the human, a normal boy with a kick-butt attitude. Jake the dog, Finn's magical, stretching companion. And lastly, Flame Queen (Formally known as Flame Princess) a heated teen, whom believes in being truthful.

Princess Bubblegum (PB) was finally about to open the portal. But, Finn and Jake had to save a village of pillow people from the Ice King. All there was left was Flame Queen (FQ). Princess Bubblegum asked Flame Queen to enter the portal. She also handed Flame Queen; a fireproof camera, so Princess Bubblegum could see everything on her computer screen. Slowly Flame Queen entered the portal; waiting to be amazed on what was on the other side.

**Chapter One Part Two (Flame Queen POV)**

"Wow, this… this is amazing"

There were trees everywhere but they had a certain look to them that FQ had never seen before.

"Hello, umm… is anyone there?"

Flame Queen looked around, but there was no one is sight. But, she did see a large building in the distance so she went over to investigate.

"Maybe, there's someone in that building"

FQ walked a surprisingly long time but she did make it to the building.

"Wow, this is one large building"

FQ investigated the building from all sides. Disregarding the fact the she was trespassing. But, she heard whispering. Since she was new to this place she didn't want to startle anyone.

_"__I gotta keep quiet"_

FQ went to the door and noticed that the door was not wood like the rest of the exterior. It was stone, convenient for her because, that meant she wouldn't burn down the building. But, it was opened so she quietly entered. She also noticed that the whole floor was stone.

"That's a relief, I really didn't want to burn anything.

FQ heard a creak and turned. There was someone nearby. She investigated harder.

"AHH!"

FQ heard someone yell, but then she noticed the walls around her were on fire. She then realized that she was becoming so amazed that her flame grew. She ran out of the house in shock and went back through the portal.

**Chapter One Part 2.5 (Flare's POV)**

"AHH!", Amber yelled.

"Amber, what's wrong!?"

"Th…there…s, F…fi…re", Amber stuttered, before fainting into the fire.

_"__What happened!?" "I… I have to get her to safety"_

Flare picked up Amber's burning body and ran downstairs and out the house. He really didn't know what to do so he ran t'wards a black, portal-like vortex and tripped making fall in.

**Chapter One Part 3 (3rd Person)**

Flame Queen bursted through the portal, surprising The Princess. Flame Queen was retelling the events franticly; until, someone else came through the portal. It was Flare carrying Ashley's body through the portal. But, he fainted soon after.

"Oh no… was this my fault?", Flame Queen asked aloud.

Princess Bubblegum had carried each person to the Infirmary by hand. She was tough and strong. Once the two individuals were on the beds. Princess Bubblegum took their vitals and a piece of hair each, for DNA tests. Flare soon woke up. He scanned the room, but took no mind to the fact there was a pink woman and a girl about his age made of fire.

"Where am I, and where is Amber?!", Flare shouted.

"You, are in the Candy Kingdom; in the Land Of Ooo.", Princess Bubblegum answerer.

Flare started to examine the room until he laid eyes on Amber. She was covered in ash, and burns, and blisters all over her body.

"Oh… my… God!", Flare yelled his eyes starting to tear up.

"What happened?!", Flare erupted. Wait, no… "Did I do this?!"

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault", Princess Bubblegum explained. "There's no way you could've"

"Well", Flare said. "There is" "Hand, me a pillow"

Princess Bubblegum gave Flare a pillow from an adjacent bed. He just focused on the pillow and it bursted into flames.

"See… I very well could have caused this.", Flare sighed.

"Wow… how did you do that?", Flame Queen said as her eyes lit up.

"I… am pyrokinetic, I possess the ability to create, control, and manipulate fire. All with my mind.", Flare explained.

"May we know your name?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yes, my name is Flare. Well, at least that is what Ashley came up with. Ashley is my friend who is was burnt alive.", Flare said, while looking at Ashley. "Now, who are you two?"

"I am Flame Queen", Flame Queen said.

"And I am Princess Bubblegum" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Both obvious", Flare added. "Is there any way you can save Ashley?", Flare asked anxiously, with tears still in his eyes.

"Wait, I have something to tell you", Flame Queen said.

"What then?", Flare asked.

"You didn't harm your friend. I did", Flame Queen said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait, how…", Flare wondered aloud.

"I went through a portal my friend PB created. It leaded to your world. I was so fascinated with how beautiful your world is. I ventured on. I stumbled upon your building and entered it. Your door was open. I so amazed that my burning flame grew. It caught the wooden floor above me on fire and, I caused all of this.", Flame Queen explained. "I'm so very sorry"

Flare heard the empathy, and sorrow in her voice. So he put his hot-tempered attitude to the side.

"It's ok, as long as you can help me and my dear friend", Flare said.

"Excuse me, but, how did you acquire the pyrokinesis?", Princess Bubblegum asked. "And how was you life?"

"Ok, here goes", Flare said. "One day, about a year and half ago. There was a fire in my school. I was trapped, and scared. The smoke was still hard to handle. So, I fainted. The firemen found me and brought me outside. Everyone cheered that I was alright. But, I was too alright. I had no burns, marks, blisters or anything. I was on the news, and on TV. Scientist found out about this. They came to my house with a scientific warrant, that said they would give my parents 1,000,000 dollars. I had step-parents because my own were killed in a car crash. My step-parents did not care for me and took the money. I was tested on and tortured. They noticed that I was developing the pyrokinesis. I developed the power and became too dangerous to handle. They said they would let me go but, tell my home town that I had died. I was so desperate that I agreed. The dropped me off in a nicely sized town. The townspeople allowed me to go to school even if I had no parents. It was a bad idea. Kids were teasing, bullying, and even beating me up. I was afraid to use my powers. But, there was a girl who helped me all through it. Amber, she became my only, best friend. I un-enrolled from the school and found an abandoned building. I was still in good shape. So I cleaned it up and it became my home. Amber turned out to be an orphan. So, she had no parents as well. She would come over, and hang out with me. Then two months later… all of this happened.", Flare explained.


	2. The Fight For Her Life

**Adventure Time - Flare The Fire Mage**

**Chapter Two - The Fight For Her Life**

**Chapter Two (Third Person)**

After Flare was acquainted with the two _unique_ individuals. It was certain that Amber's life was most important. Luckily Princess Bubblegum's computer showed that her vitals were at an stable level. Just then, two individuals came through the infirmary doors. A young boy about Flare's age, who blushed after glancing at Flame Queen, and a talking dog. Not caring about really anything but his friend's life Flare rolled his eyes.

"Now what?", Flare sighed.

As Flare sighed, the other boy looked at him and gasped. While the dog was starring at Amber's body. Angered by both actions, Flare just walked over to Amber and sat next to her. Princess Bubblegum was explaining what had happened, to the boy, and dog. When she was finished, there was a long pause and then a final "Oh…". Flare laughed a little, because the boy and dog were in unison. Then the boy walked up to Flare.

"Hmm, well at least _you're _normal.", Flare sighed sarcastically.

"Hey... What's that supposed to mean?!", Princess Bubblegum shouted from across the room.

"Hey, are you okay?", the boy asked. "I'm Finn".

"Yeah, thanks... Um Finn?", Flare said trying to accept the sympathy. "You know what?"

"What", Finn replied.

"All my life, well second life at least. No one respected me, I live in an abandoned building. And for Pete's sake, I have no family, no siblings, or parents. And through all that, I only had one person giving me sympathy. Amber... I'm just not used to sympathy", Flare explained.

Flare noticed he was starting to get emotional so he decided to just walk away. After everything settled, Flare explained his story to Finn, and the dog. The dog was _magic_ and could contort his body into amazing figures, his name was Jake. Then Finn was discussing to Jake about some magic, healing tear. The description was interesting, but they had used up the tears. Then Amber began to wake up.

"Where am I...", Amber asked, before moaning, and aching in pain.

In an instant, Flare ran over to her. He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes full of tears.

"What ha...append?", Amber asked, still in pain.

"Y...you were engulfed in flames. I had tried to save you but, I was just so worried. I used my mind to stop the burning, but in the process tripped into this realm.", Flare explained, face full of tears. "I'm just so... sorry"

"Y...you did w...what you could", Amber sighed, now starting to tear up. "Thank y...you"

Using what power she had, Amber wrapped her arms around Flare's neck. Flare asked for a wet rag so he could clean himself off. After he cleaned himself off, he helped Amber up, and wiped her face and arms with the rag. Removing The ash, and revealing the burns. It wasn't that bad though. She only had some blisters and the rest were like stove-top burns. But, there were many of them. Amber asked if there was a shower so she could fully clean off.

"Wait?", Finn asked. "Don't burns sting even worse in water?"

"Don't worry, she's one tough cookie", Flare replied.

**Chapter Two - Part Two (Third Person)**

**Author's Note - As you might have already noticed. I use third person most of the time. It is only because it is easier for me to fully show the characters emotion in a past-tense or present-tense, third person view. Now enough of me, and enjoy the story.**

**Signed - BudderBooks101**

While Amber was in the shower, Princess Bubblegum asked someone named Raggedy Princess, to mend Amber and Flare's clothes. Surprisingly when they received their clothes. They were bright and good as new. Flare was wearing a grey shirt with dark grey shorts. And Amber was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white undershirt, and denim shorts.

"Pins and needles", Amber sighed. "Pins and needles"

"What does that mean?", Finn asked.

"Oh, it's just an expression.", Amber said. "It just means sharp little pains."

"Oh, ok", Finn thanked.

"Whoa... Amber, how are you felling?!", Flare asked as he just finished getting washed up. Everyone could feel the empathy in his voice.

"Aww, thanks. I'm ok", Amber said.

In honor of the arrival of new humans in Ooo. There was a royal feast. Including all monarchies from across the land. It was great. Flare and Ashley met everyone. Until someone crashed the party. It was the Ice King.

"Ice King, what are you doing here?!", Princess Bubblegum sighed angrily.

"Oh, no reason... Just to foil your plot against me!", Ice King said calmly. "Gunther told me everything"

"No Ice King!", Jake shouted, increasing his guard. "We were just celebrating the arrival of two new humans", He pointed t'wards Amber and Flare.

"Well, you could've invited me", Ice King sighed. "Since these two are more important than an invite. Nobody will get to see them!", Ice King yelled.

He zapped a bolt of ice towards Flare. Although he swiftly dodged it. Then, Ice King grabbed Amber by the arm, and flew to ares the broken windows. Flare turned his head and saw her. In anger he used his mind to block of the exits.

"Amber!", Flare yelled. " I'm going to attack, trust me. I will catch you.

Trusting him Amber slipped out. Noticing she slipped out, Ice King struck her. It put the whole crowd in shock. Finn and Jake were trying to defend the legion of snow monsters. Flare rushed over to Amber. She had hit the window and then a table. With his body full of fear, anger, hopelessness, worry, and revenge. Flare began to pelt Ice King with multiple explosions. Rattling everyone around. But, Ice King defended with a shield of solid ice. With one final, lethal blast. Ice King shot Ashley and flew away. Everyone was worried for Flare and Amber. But, what they didn't know Flare took the last blow.


End file.
